Sasuke, quand tu me tiens!
by Lafeignante
Summary: One-shot. Quand l'amour n'est pas partagé mais que le sexe l'est.. résumé merdique mais je ne peux en dire plus. PWP, Yaoi


**Genre:** OS / Yaoi (Lemon)  
**Couple:** SasuNaru

* * *

**Sasuke, quand tu me tiens!**

**P.O.V Naruto**

Il ferme la porte de ma chambre derrière lui et s'avance vers moi.

- Sasuke?

Il m'envoie son regard, CE regard. Le désir de possession est clairement imprimé dedans. Le désir de s'unir, de ne faire qu'un avec moi, mais seulement physiquement. Quand il me regarde comme ça, je ne peux plus marcher le lendemain. Je suis son jouet, sa PROPRIÉTÉ comme il aime si souvent dire. Mais je ne veux plus me laisser faire. Il n'y a pas d'amour dans son acte. Juste un plaisir animal même s'il reste doux et attentionné.

Au début, je l'ai laissé faire. Je l'aimais tellement ... alors pourquoi le repousser? Je prenais ce qu'il me donnait et ca nous allaient parfaitement. J'étais content qu'il m'accorde son corps, flatté même. Il le faisait avec MOI, moi et personne d'autre. Mais j'en veux plus à présent. Et même s'il l'a parfaitement compris, il continu comme ca, à le faire avec moi presque tout les soirs sans pour autant changer notre relation après ma demande de l'évoluer.. La vie peut parfois être si cruelle...

Pour lui c'est toujours, Dobe par ci, Dobe par la... La seule fois où il m'appelle autrement, c'est pendant nos rapports. Je ne suis qu'un ami pour lui on dirait bien... A la différence près, qu'avec moi, il s'ouvre un peu plus le temps de nos ébats et je ne louperais ça pour rien. Enfin voir autre chose que de l'indifférence sur son visage, l'entendre m'appeler autrement que Dobe, et le timbre de sa voix est si différent... Non vraiment, je ne laisserais ca pour rien au monde. Et c'est bien pour ça que même si je lui résiste un peu, on sait parfaitement qu'il aura se qu'il est venu chercher et qu'il repartira une fois de plus sans me donner réponse à mes questions. Pas que sa visite me dérange, au contraire, mais j'aimerais simplement savoir si mes sentiments sont partagés. Qu'il medise oui ou non, mais qu'il me le dise car au moins je serais fixé.

Il avance toujours vers moi, son regard dans le mien et maintenant me frôle les bras.

- Sasuke, arrête s'il te plait.

Faisant la sourde oreille, il me plaque sur le lit, et se met à califourchon sur moi.

- Sasuke!

Sa bouche vient se poser dans le creux de mon cou, et m'embrasse doucement. Il faut que je l'arrête maintenant sinon je ne pourrais plus. Parce qu'avec le temps, il a pu trouver tout mes points sensible et quand je suis réticent comme ça, à préférer parler que faire l'amour, évidemment il en joue pour arriver à son but.

Sa main gauche vient tendrement me caresser la nuque tandis qu'il relève la tête pour saisir mes lèvres. Son odeur m'empli les narines et ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes. Essayant d'échapper à son emprise, je place mes deux mains sur son torse pour pouvoir le repousser, mais sa prise sur ma nuque se fait plus forte et accentue le baiser par la même occasion. Il bouge ses lèvres pour me faire réagir et je retiens un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. Sa main droite vient se poser sur mon flanc gauche pour m'emprisonner un peu plus, et je sais alors que j'ai perdu la bataille car il ne me lâchera pas.

Sa langue vient titiller ma lèvre inférieur et ne voyant aucune réaction de me part ( bah ouais, même si j' ai perdula bataille, je vais pas lui facilité la tâche! ) il me la mord assez sauvagement. Ma bouche s'ouvre pour laisser un cri de douleur s'échapper, mais le cri n'a pas le temps de franchir mes lèvres que déjà sa langue est dans ma bouche. Je sens son sourire en coin et grogne de frustration. Sa langue s'entortille autour de la mienne de façon assez violente et une fois encore, il est hors de question que je le laisse faire et essaye d'avoir le dessus mais samain glisse sous mon tee-shirt et vient caresser et pincer mon bout de chair gauche qui se tend assez vite et me fait gémir de plaisir.

Alors je le laisse faire et me laisse aller dans ses bras. Mes mains s'agrippent à son haut pour venir le tirer encore plus près de moi. Le baiser se fait plus doux et langoureux tandis que je passe mes mains en dessous du tissu qui me gène et je commence à parcourir son corps si doux et si bien sculpté.

Bientôt nos tee-shirts finissent par terre et il rompt notre baiser pour venir dans mon cou. Après plusieurs baisers et mordillages en tout genre qui me font gémir de plus belle, il me fait un suçon bien placé ( il adore marquer sa "propriété" ) et descend à la recherche de mes boutons de chair. Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'attaquent à ma ceinture, et je me retrouve vite le cul à l'air. Ne sentant pas sa peau nu sur mon corps, je lui enlève son pantalon avec brusquerie car je suis beaucoup trop impatient maintenant pour prendre mon temps avec ses détails et nos souffles deviennent saccadés quand je sens son désir contre le mien.

Il s'attaque à mes bouts de chair avec sa langue, passe de l'un à l'autre en laissant un sillon de salive, et les mordille légèrement en m'arrachant des gémissements. Il continue son manège un moment et un son se coince dans ma gorge tandis qu'il roule du bassin, frottant son sexe contre le mien. Puis il descend, léchant, embrassant et caressant mon ventre jusqu'au nombril avec lequel il joue quelques instants et redescend un peu plus jusqu'à me frôler le bout du gland avec son menton. Là, il le contourne et m'embrasse l'aine gauche, la lèche, pour ensuite reproduire la même chose sur l'aine droite en frôlant au passage ma verge de sa langue ... et remonter directement taquiner mes bouts de chair sous mon grognement de mécontentement. Il rit doucement à mon impatience et alors je n'en peux plus et nous retourne tout les 2, pour me retrouver au dessus de lui.

Je l'embrasse férocement, lui montre à quel point il a pu m'exciter, nos dents s'entrechoquant presque et ni une, ni deux, je descend et prend directement en bouche son membre bien dresser.

- AAAAAAhhhh

Son gémissement me comble et j'entame les vas et viens TRÈS, TRÈS lentement ( vengeance! ) et malgré son déhanché qu'il commence pour accélérer le mouvement, je garde le même rythme qui bientôt provoque ses grognements. Content de mon effet, je décide d'arrêter ma vendetta et prend une allure plus rapide, ralenti de temps en temps pour repartir de plus belle. Sa respiration est hachée et son membre se gonfle encore plus. Jesens qu'il va venir et accélère le mouvement mais ses mains qui s'étaient glissées dans mes cheveux me ralentit en plein mouvement. Lui montrant que cela ne me gène pas, je reprend mon occupation et un coup de langue bien placé le fait finir dans un gémissement délicieux.

J'ai à peine le temps d'avaler que je me sens retourné et plaqué contre le lit. Il m'embrasse sauvagement et prend en main mon érection. Ses yeux pleins de désirs m'excite encore plus, si cela est possible, et je gémis sous ses caresses. Il présente 3 doigts devant mes lèvres que je glisse dans ma bouche et je les suce et lèchesensuellement en gardant mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, lui provoquant plus de désirs. Il descend alors la tête pour venir lécher mon gland et un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis qu'il reprend ses doigts et me pénètre d'un des 3. Ses coups de langues et vas et viens me font gémir, et un son plus fort retentit alors qu'il me pénètre d'un deuxième doigt tout en prenant mon sexe entièrement en bouche. Les vas et viens sont décalés et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête quand le troisième doigt vient rejoindre la partie.

- Sas'..ke!

Ses doigts agiles me font me cambrer et je décolle presque du matelas. Ma respiration est saccadée, mes yeux sont fermés et j'ai vraiment très chaud! J'en veux plus!

- Sas'ke! Plus!  
- Hum?

Il fait vraiment exprès!

- Vi...Viens!  
- De quoi?

Je vais le tuer!

Mais là, ses doigts vont encore plus loin et touchent ma prostate et alors j'oubli ce que je viens de penser. J'oubli Sasuke qui ne réponds pas à mes sentiments, j'oubli mon nom, j'oubli où je suis.. j'oubli tout. Il n'y a que ses trois doigts qui comptent et le plaisir qu'ils procurent. Et ils me le procurent encore et encore à mon grand plaisir. Mais bientôt ils se retirent :

- Ggggggnnnnnnn  
- Impatient

Et alors je sens son membre me pénétrer d'un coup et je soupir d'aise. J'aime ce moment. Juste après la pénétration. Le vide dans mon coeur se rempli un peu et j'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui, comme si je retrouvais une partie de moi-même que j'avais perdu. Un vide qui se comble. Ça peu paraître étrange mais c'est comme ça. Je me sens complet pour ainsi dire.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et ne lâchent plus les siens alors que son bassin commence à bouger. Il accélère le mouvement et je l'accompagne sans m'en rendre compte avec mes déhanchés. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Sas'ke! Plus fort!

Et oui, j'aime l'amour brutal. Le doux aussi, mais je prend moins mon pied. Se qui arrange vraiment mon brun vu qu'il est pareil que moi. D'ailleurs, un sourire sadique se forme sur ses lèvres à ma demande et il accélère le mouvement, , tout en allant plus loin et plus brutalement, et là :

- Oh, Kami-samaaaaaa!

Il m'a percuté la prostate de plein fouet! Oui, il y a pas à dire, j'aime vraiment quand c'est brutal. Et il réitère encore le mouvement se crispant légèrement sous mes doigts qui sont venu resserrer leur prise sous le plaisir.

- SAS'KE!  
- Naru..to

Il est encore plus essoufflé que moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de le contempler à se moment là. Il n'y a rien de plus beau sur terre pour moi que Sasuke Uchiwa, les mèches légèrement collées au front, les yeux à demi-fermés, le visage rougit, les lèvres entrouvertes et surtout, soupirant mon nom!

- AAhh! OUIIII! SAS'KE!

Un bon coup de rein m'a fait revenir de mes pensées. Je respire fort, et rapidement. J'ai du mal à suivre sacadence alors je maintiens mon bassin légèrement relevé mais ne l'accompagne plus. Il s'est y faire t'facon!

- oui! OUI! SAS'KE OUI!

Il y va encore plus sauvagement encouragé par mes gémissement ( o.o je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait vu le rythme qu'il avait) et alors là, je suis encore plus pris par cette euphorie qui me déconnecte complètement de ma matière grise.

- OUI! SAS'KE LA! ENCORE! ENCORE!  
- AA, NARUTO, je ..  
- OUIIIIIIIII COMME ÇA!  
- Naru .. to, je vais..  
- AAHh ouii!  
- ARhggg

Dans un gémissement indescriptible, je me suis déversé sur les draps suivit de près par Sasuke qui lui se déverse en moi. Fatigué, mon brun s'écroule sur moi, et je peine à retrouver mon souffle.

Un bon moment après, l'euphorie retombé et le souffle retrouvé, je m'assieds sur le lit et contemple Sasuke qui se bat déjà contre le sommeil. Je me penche et embrasse mon brun qui se laisse faire et me prend dans ses bras.

Habituellement, après nos ébats, on mangeaient ensemble ou restaient simplement allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autres et Sasuke rentrait chez lui pour se coucher. Il ne voulait jamais rester, disait que ça impliquait plus de chose. Je respectais son choix, ne me s'entait pas offusqué. C'est pas comme si, Sasuke partait tout de suite après l'amour comme un mal propre. Mais, là maintenant, j'ai bien envie qu'il reste auprès de moi.

Mais j'ose pas lui demander de peur que cela fasse la réaction opposé, qu'il parte de suite. Alors je reste là, à leregarder, la bouche ouverte toujours hésitant entre parler et me taire.

Les minutes passent et aucun de nous deux ne bougeaient.

Finalement, Sasuke, qui me connait bien, rompt le silence après un soupir pour demander :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dobe?  
- M'appelle pas Dobe!

Nouveau soupir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ya _Naruto_.

Le brun ouvre les yeux et constate que je suis la tête légèrement baissé, les yeux regardant un point invisible surles draps pour cacher ma gène.

- Qu'est ce que t'as?  
- Bah... euh... j'ai juste un truc à te demander... te fâche pas, hein?  
- Hn.  
- Tu... tu voudrais pas rester dormir avec moi?

**P.O.V. externe**

Et là, Sasuke écarquille ses petits yeux sous le choc. Il s'attendait à une confrontation vu qu'il faisait poiroter Naruto depuis un moment avec sa réponse. Mais vu qu'il ne sait pas si prendre pour les déclarations, il a tout simplement préféré ne rien dire. Mais grâce à la demande de Naruto, ça va être plus simple que prévu.

Il avait confié à Naruto une fois, que dormir avec lui signifierait plus qu'une amitié et du sexe. Donc là, s'il répond positivement à sa question, ça correspondrait à une déclaration façon Uchiwa. Pas si bête que ça le blond en fait. Ça arrange bien le brun!

- Hn, si tu veux.  
- C'est vrai?  
- Hn.

C'est au tour de Naruto d'écarquillé les yeux. Il en revenait pas! Si Sasuke avait dit ça, c'est que forcément il l'aimait un peu! Content de sa déduction, le blond se colle au brun, grand sourire aux lèvres et s'endors en se disant que finalement, la vie n'est pas si cruelle.

**Fin**


End file.
